paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission PAW: Coup d'état
This is another Collab Editors *VENZ412 *OPENWISH Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Venz and Openwish OC's Plot It was a mostly normal day in Adventure Bay as the sun rained down on the ocean and reflected onto the buildings of the town. Meanwhile at Barkingburg Earl: I am so happy that our Kingdom is running smoothly princess. Princess: Yeah I am so happy to wear the crown on my head eh. Earl: I have a permission that you can be queen. Unknown to the 2 Sweetie managed to rally some soldiers at the side of the Palace Soldier: Commandress what do we need to do? Sweetie: Looks like we need to take the crown by Force Soldier: we need to let the 2 out of the Castle first. Sweetie: That’s why I’ve proposed a plan to get them out. The terrier turned and muttered something no one, not even the soilders could catch. Within seconds, an alarm began to sound from inside the castle Earl: An Alarm! Shall we go now. Princess: We need to call the Paw patrol Just as then a Swift figure managed to snatch the crown from the head of the Princess. Princess: The Crown! The Earl noticed a team of Pups and suddenly Sweetie showed up and the figure is a pup who still has the crown Princess: SWEETIE Give me Back MY CROWN! Sweetie: Never! The soldiers swiftly pin the Princess to the ground and rid her of any valuable items that may be of extreme importance (not including her dress and gloves) before a smoke bomb in deployed, giving all of them time to flee. Afterwards, the alarms begin to stop. Princess: Oh, that rotten pup! Taking all my jewels and my crown! Earl: I’ll get the PAW Patrol! Meanwhile, the PAW Patrol is playing at the pup park just as the sun is slowly beginning to set. Jane: Ahhh, there is nothing I love more then watching the sun slowly set! Just as then Andres shows up Andres: Hey Ryder Pups. Oh I see we have new allies then. Ryder: Hey guys this is Andres. Wing: I swear I’ve heard the name Andres somewhere... Janet: Well, I would expect a pup like Wing to have at least heard his name once. I mean, he is the Air Force Pup after all The trainee turns towards Andres Chase and the rest of the Paw Patrol showed up Chase: That's because he's a king from Cazatha Janet. Andres: He's right. hehehehe(Wags his tail) Just as then Ryder's pup pad rings. Ryder:(Picks up his Puptag) Ryder here. Earl: RYder its the Earl we need your help. Ryder: What's wrong Earl: The Princess has had her crown and jewels stolen by Sweetie! Ryder and the Pups: What!? Wing: I swear the Princess should have known better then to still let her even a mile from the castle Ryder: The PAW Patrol will be on the way and don’t you worry, we’ll make sure catch Sweetie and put her in her place! He hangs up and turns to the two trainees, Janet and Ari Ryder: I need you both to stay behind whilst the PAW Patrol is away Ari: Okay Ryder: And make sure to keep Adventure Bay under control Janet: We will! Ryder: PAW Patrol! To the Air Patroller The pups swiftly gather as the Air Patroller lands before entering. Afterwards, they buckle themselves in as Ryder presses a button on his pup pad forcing the screen to go down. Ryder: Robo-Dog, put the Air Patroller into Mission PAW mode! Robo-Dog: Arf! The plane swiftly changes colour into black and red. Ryder: We’re in cricis pups! Sweetie has just stolen the Princess’ crown and jewels! Waves of disbelief rattled through the pups’ fur. Ryder: We’ll need all paws on deck although Chase... He pressed a button on his Pup Pad Ryder: I want you to try tracking down Sweetie and the same for you Jane. Chase: These paws uphold the laws! Jane: Even if it’s just mice, no need to tell me twice! Ryder pressed another button his pup pad Ryder: I want Wing and Skye to try spotting Sweetie from the sky Skye: Let’s take to the skies! Wing: It may just be a wing yet it’s gonna sting! Ryder: and (presses another Button on his pup pad) And Andres if anything gets haywire or any bad happened you know what to do. Andres: This Katipunero is ready to serve, Pinuno Just as then they head air patroller lands at the landing pad and descends into the water. Ryder: TIme to gear up MISSION PAW Style! Ryder and the Pups heads into the elevator and descends gearing them up in Mission Paw. Afterwards, they charge towards the Mission PAW Patroller and park there vehicles inside it before returning to the central part of the Patroller. Ryder: To castle! The pups all bark loudly as the vehicle drives off towards the castle where the princess awaits their arrival. A couple minutes later, they end up at the castle where the Earl was waiting patiently. Just as the Paw Patrol goes outside the mission Cruiser. Earl: Paw Patrol Stop! The Paw Patrol stopped on their Tracks. Andres: He's right. Chase: Huh? Andres: I sense if we move..... We go boom Secretly at the sides and front of the castle the Soldiers are loading their weapons Ryder:(Activates his helmet with heat vision Goggles) I see some soldiers surrounding the area ahead. Holding the earl and Princess. Chase: This is gonna be hard Rubble: Oh! I have an idea! Ryder: What is it, Rubble? Rubble: Well, I was thinking, maybe we could send out a certain well-trained pup who has wings out? (Raises eyebrow at Wing) Ryder: What do you mean? Wing: He was referencing me Ryder: Oh, what do you need him for exactly? Rubble: You know how skilled Wing is when it comes to flying and how fast his jets are? Well, I was thinking we could send him out as a distraction for the soilders Ryder: That’s a brilliant idea Rubble! Wing, you wanna do that? Wing: Of course! Ryder: Now go! Wing swiftly runs out of the Mission PAW Patroller with his vehicles and commands for it to go into air mode. Sure enough, the motorcycle obeys as wings fitted with missiles pop out whilst the jets at the back begin to expand. Afterwards, the tires pull themselves flag against the bottom of the bike as the vehicle takes off up into the air. Soldier: SIE Command FIRE! Just as then the Soldier fires their guns on Wing's vehicle. and suddenly Wings fires the machine Gun eliminating the Soldiers. Just as then. Sweetie and rest of the SIE are aware of it. Just as then Wing lands. Andres: Good job Rubble! Wing! Chase:(Goes near the Earl and unties him and heads to Ryder with the earl) Afterwards, they flee towards the castle managing to dodge a couple bullets from the remaining soldiers. Ryder: Do you know where the princess is? Earl: No sadly. Last time I saw her was after Sweetie deployed a smoke bomb when she was crying. Jane: That isn't good, they could've kidnapped her! Earl: Oh, I hope not! Ryder: Alright, we'll need to find her first before anything else! You guys split up and explore the area to try finding any trace of the princess! Once you find something, come right back! The pups nod before scurrying off in different directions throughout the castle. Andres:(Puptag) I sense the Princess! Paw Patrol at the throne room Rally on ME! Just as then the Paw Patrol rushed to the Throne room and sees Sweetie sitting on the throne. Just as then Skye and Wing flies to the outside of the Palace to secure the skies. Ryder: Sweetie! Chase: You have the Crown and the Jewels! Now Where is the princess?! Sweetie: Right over there! Just as then the Paw Patrol looks on the Princess of Barkingburg who is tied on a pillar. Just as then Skye: We have enemy units heading your way 2 APC's! Ryder: Great (Sarcasm). Wing, if you can here me, try using your missiles to hold them back once they come close enough for you to hit them! Wing: Don’t worry Ryder, I’ll make sure to give them a taste of their own medicine! He hangs up Wing: Time to get my revenge Just as then Wing fires the missiles and destroys the 2 APC's Sweetie: Ah. You will pay!(Just as then Sweetie lands a strong paw on Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol except for Wing, Skye and Andres) Princess: Sweetie! Sweetie: Sorry Princess.... It's Queen Sweetie... now!(Lands a paw on the Princess causing the Princess knocks out) Skye and Wing: Ryder! Wing: Classic Sweetie, always up to no good Ryder: Ah. looks like he wants andres to face her for the fate of Barkingburg. Ah.(Grunts and noticed he can't move) ANdres: Skye it's gonna get serious. Wing fall back. Wing nods and together he and Skye land to stay beside him incase Sweetie tries taking an attack now. Andres: Sweetie! We’re not afraid to fight you! Sweetie: Oh really! *flicks a switch which activates a trapdoor under the 3 of them which leads to a prison in the dungeon* Sweetie (through a speaker): Now I’m going to keep you all here until I eventually send you all out to fight my strongest and most well-trained soldiers! Who ever doesn’t already die will be sent to fight me and Blade together! Just as then the Soldiers begins to surround the 3 pups. SKye: What are we gonna do? Andres: Simple (Turns his eyes red) Shield your Eyes! Just as then Wing and Skye closes their eye! Andres: ILLUSION! Just as then the Soldiers stopped moving due trapping into an Ilussion. Andres:NOW DISABLE! Just as then the SIE soldiers are fell into the floor and Andres, Skye and Wing arrived at the door. Skye tried to opened but locks Skye: Locked. ANdres: No problem RUFF! Just as then Wing holds Andres' pup pack and noticed Andres' bolo with a green blade showed up Wing: Woah! He releases himself from the pack and stumbles backwards. Andres sliced the Door into half and the 3 pups heads back to the throne room and Sees Ryder and the Pups are tied on a pillar next to the Princess. Andres: Sweetie! Skye: Blade! This is too far! Andres: and you will never defeat the Paw Patrol. Just as then Sweetie barks for her Knife and begins to Clash with Andres. Sweetie: You will pay for this MASTER! (Clashes blades) Andres: IT's Discipline FOR YOU!(Clashes blades) Just as then the 2 Slides a distance away from each other. Blade: What shall we do now my queen. Sweetie: Take care of Wing and the Cockapoo pup! That Scottie is mine. Andres: AFTER ME! Andres and Sweetie heads outsides the Palace to the courtyard. Skye:(Gets on her Battle Stance) Wing are you with me. Wing nods before suddenly getting a flashback to when he was a really young pup and before he met the PAW Patrol when Blade had just recruited him and took him to SIE HQ. Wing (whispers in Skye’s ear): I just remembered where the SIE HQ is. Let’s get into our vehicles and I’ll take you there so we can spy and see what’s going on. Skye: Okay Together they run outside of the castle and towards their vehicles. Then, they swiftly buckle themselves in and take off towards the sea. Wing: I remember there was a secret entrance at the bottom of the port where you could enter. It isn’t used much and no one guards it so we’re good to go! As well as that, there’s an area in it where we could climb inside an air vent Skye: I don’t know about this Wing: Trust me, we’ll be fine! The only problem is, we’ll need to stay out of enemy site which is pretty easy. Skye: I’ll call Andres first Wing: Aright At the Plains Andres, Sweetie:SWIRLING SPHERES! (Charges to themselves and divides themselves) Andres: Huff PUFF! Skye:(Puptag) Andres do you read me. Just as then Sweetie charged and lands a strong blow on Andres sends Andres on a tree Andres: Agh. Sweetie: It's over for you now king of Cazatha! Andres: I will never give up!(Puptag) Skye Wing! Destroy the SIE HQ now! I will keep the founder busy. Sweetie:Andres! I will try to stop you! Andres and Sweetie clashes their Blades again! Back at the Palace the princess and the Paw Patrol regain consciousness. Meanwhile, Wing and Skye are trying to get out of enemy site. Skye: This is gonna be hard, everyone seems to be pouring out of the HQ Wing: Don't worry, just as long as our lights are off and our night-vision goggles are on, we'll be fine. The two of them fly swiftly over the ocean towards the HQ which appears to be emptying. Wing: In here He carefully lands inside a small compartment with Skye at his side. Together, they disembark from their vehicles and fly inside an air vent. Wing: Keep your head down and we'll only whisper Skye nods. Just as then they managed to get inside the HQ Skye: So how do we disarm this base. but how? Wing: Still figuring that out, we’ll spy for now Skye nods and they carefully crawl through the vents, making sure barely any noise is heard from their steps Just as then Skye and Wing managed to enter the Office Skye: Hey Wing look! Just as then Wing and Skye noticed some plans how to launch a full scale coup. Wing: Woah, this is amazing! I can't believe we found this! Skye: We should Ryder as well as Andres about this Wing: Yeah, but before we do that, I want us to hack into the Control Room. That's the best way we can disarm the base Skye nods and they climb back inside the vent, arranging everything back into the way they had found it. Just as then Skye and wing are over at the control room where 2 guards were watching meanwhile at the plains Andres:RAH!(Lands a strong Blow on Sweetie) Sweetie: ay!(Just as then blocks the Attack) And then the 2 slides on a distance. Andres:HUff... Puff! Skye:(PUptag) Andres do you read me Andres:(puptag) Yeah i am kinda busy here. Sweetie: So you sent men to infiltrate my base well.. You will pay when the Kingdom is mine. Just as then Sweetie begins to charge up and Glows Yellow! Ryder and the Paw Patrol arrived along with the Princess and the Earl. Andres: Huff... Puff.... AT the SIE HQ. Wing and Skye managed to Infiltrate the control room eliminating the Guards and Wing and Skye hacked the System. Wing: We’ll need to some how turn this place into lockdown before the coup starts. Skye: Yeah, that’s gonna be hard At the Plains Andres: MINDLINK! Skye: Wing here we go! Skye, Wing, Ryder and the Paw Patrol along with the PRincess heads into Andres' chip slot Ryder:(Mind) SKye Wing good job Wing:(Mind) Where are we? Skye:(mind) we are at Andres' chip slot. Andres:COme on! Sweetie:(Gets on his battle stance) Just as then Skye sense that Sweetie is powered up. Skye: There’s something wrong with Sweetie, I can feel it Jane: So can I Hydrogen: Maybe it’s because she, I don’t know, could be filled with 100 volts of electricity and could somehow be immune to it Gigabyte: I wouldn’t be surprised Hydro, wouldn’t be surprised. Ryder: New Pups. so we need to boost Andres.. PAW PATROL: NOW! Andres:(Burns up) COME ON! Just as then the wind blows stronger Sweetie and Andres begins to clashed paws and blades. 8 minutes after the beatdown. Andres:Huff... Puff... Sweetie: Huff... Puff..... Andres:(Lifts his left paw revealing a lightning emblem and Charges it) Sweetie:(Raises his paw and focuses her powers on a swirling sphere she made) After that 2 minutes the 2 charges and clashes their Powered paws. Andres: LIghtning PAW! Sweetie: Swirling Sphere! The 2 Clashed and suddenly it explodes. Sweetie flies until she hits on a tree while Andres slides a distance and managed to stand up. Andres: Huff... SWEETIE! STOP THE COUP NOW!(Gets on a battle Grunt) Sweetie: huff... Puff... FINE! I GIVE UP! Just as then Andres:MINDLINK OUT! The Paw Patrol pups along with the Princess shows up from Andres' pup pack and the Pups are in awe seeing the devastating fields. Andres: Huff.... Puff.... Huff... Just then, they are sent back towards where they previously were Wing: That was... Skye: Intense Wing: Yeah... Skye: I hear voices outside Wing: I'll lock the doors He runs over and locks all doors in the room. Skye: Okay good. Ryder:(Pup-Pad) Skye Wing head to our position now. Skye:(Managed to download the Coup plans) Done downloading now after that it's getting rigged up let's go! Skye and Wing heads to their vehicles and leaves the area. At the air Skye and Wing noticed a devastating plain. Skye: Woah, that's terrible Wing: Yeah, this is what the aftermath of a war looks like without the dead bodies Skye: We'll need to free the PAW Patrol, the Princess and the Earl before we do anything else Wing: About that. If we free them, the soldiers will notice us and we'll have to fight'em Skye: But we fought her guards at the castle! We can do it again! Wing: Alright, let's go! Just as then Ryder:(Puppad) Skye, Wing are free now. Andres take us on the plains Just as then Wing and Skye heads to the Plains and sees Andres and Sweetie laid on the Ground and with the Paw Patrol and the Princess looked over. Princess:(Picks up Sweetie) I never expected her to do this! Wing: Well, you’d be surprised to what me and Skye found Wing carefully puts one of his paws inside one of his pockets and pulls out a document displaying the plans for the coup. Sweetie: Give that back to me, now! Chase: Not so fast Sweetie! You’ll need to fight us first to get your precious plans back! Andres:Agh... Chase. Stand down Huff... Even I am out of strength. Sweetie. STAND DOWN! Sweetie:(Lands a kick on the Princess and Jumps to a distance) Andres..... Huff... Another.. ONE!(Forms a Swirling Sphere over her left paw) Andres:(Raised his right Paw and Charged lightning) YEP! One Last BLOW! Wing, Jane, Hydrogen and Gigabyte are in awe seeing Andres and Sweetie. Ryder: We need to find cover now Pups! They scurry towards the Mission PAW Patroller with the Princess and prepare for a mighty blast to hit them. Andres:(Charges to Sweetie) LIGHTNING STRIKE! Sweetie:(Charges to Andres) Swiriling SPHERE! The two lands a devastating attack on each other. causing themselves to bounce back to a distance. Andres hits on the side of the Mission Cruiser while Sweetie hits on a tree. Andres: Agh.... Huff... Oy... Sweetie: Huff... Puff...(Walks to Andres and as she reached little to the cruiser she Passed out) Andres: Ah... I WIN! Huff....(Kneels) The PAW Patrol + Andres disembark from the vehicle and scurry towards Andres Ryder: Are you okay Andres? Andres: Huff... Puff... I ran out of Juice for awhile eh....(Passes out) Princess: (Picks up sweetie) Looks like Andres win again. Wing: And I heard that he is a hero here in Barkingburg. Mint: I’ll take him and Sweetie inside the cruiser Wing: Take Sweetie inside the Mission PAW Patroller? What is wrong with you Mint! She planned a coup on this place and you’re just about to go out of your way to help her? Mint: Well, being a medic, I should help everyone who is hurt, no matter what! Ryder: Yeah Wing, she has a point Wing mumbles something under his breath whilst Ryder picks up Andres and takes him inside with the princess carrying Sweetie by his side. Mint follows them inside. Ryder: Alright PAW Patrol, let’s head back to the HQ The rest of the PAW Patrol follow him inside and seat themselves in their seats as well as the Princess whilst Mint lays the two unconscious bodies in the two unfoldable beds she has in her Mission PAW vehicle. Mint: They should be good to go! Ryder: Alright! Hit it Robo-Dog! Just as then Robo dog drives not to the Mission PAW HQ. But. to the Barkingburg Palace. at the Palace Ryder and the Pups puts Andres at the Hospital area of the Castle while the Princess heals Sweetie and confines her in her Doghouse. Earl: Oh, thank you for saving the day PAW Patrol! Ryder: No problem! If you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help! Princess: As now you paw patrol are now heroes. We give Wing and Skye some heroes tag. (Gives the 2 pups a puptag bearing the royal barkingburg coat of arms.) for their sabotaging of the Enemy headquarters. The pups all yelp in joy as Wing and Skye look up towards the Princess Skye: Aww thanks! Yet if it weren't for rest of the team, Sweetie would've already taken the throne and killed us all! Ryder: I guess you have a point yet for now, we all honour you 2 for your bravery Wing and Skye bow as more cries break out. This would truely be a moment Skye and Wing would honour for years to come. The End Category:Collaboration Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:OpenWish's Stories Category:Mission PAW Category:Mission PAW Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode